Un cours de potion, un poil particulier
by Profileuse vampirique
Summary: Je haïssais le cours de potions. Alors pourquoi entendre le professeur Rogue annoncer la fin de l'heure me rendait si morose?


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, je suis de retour. Cette fois-ci, c'est un défi que je me suis auto-donné: écrire toute une histoire où on ne saurait pas qui en est l'acteur. (_Sais pas si c'est compréhensible ça xD_) Ce fût compliqué, j'imaginais pas qu'il y avait autant de mots révélateurs, dis donc! Enfin, bref, voilà, ça donne une petite histoire que voici. Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne possède rien du tout, ni les personnages, ni les lieux, juste cette fiction.

* * *

Je haïssais le cours de potions.

Je haïssais les odeurs âcres qui s'échappaient des chaudrons et auquelles se mélaient le parfum capiteux de la poussière. Je haïssais la pénombre, à peine entre-coupé par les luerus glauques des quelques rares bougies allumées. Je haïssais ce cachot, et ces étagères où s'entassaient des bocaux où parfois, une paire d'yeux bougaient, semblant chercher sans fin une chose invisible. Oui, clairement, je haïssais le cours de potions.

Alors pourquoi entendre le professeur Rogue annoncer la fin de l'heure me rendait si morose?

Autour de moi, le soulagement était palpable, chacun soupirant, se sentant soudain plus léger, beaucoup plus léger, tandis que moi, je me sentais soudain si vide que mes épaules s'affaisèrent. Un désespoir diffus durcit mon coeur, et je regardais d'un oeil mort l'agitation autour de moi. Quelqu'un à ma droite me bouscula, secouant mon épaule. Je me retournai, assasinant des yeux l'idiot, qui se mit à se trémousser, mal à l'aise.

-Euh... Tu... Tu viens?

Pour toutes réponses, je le regardais de haut en bas, puis, sans un mot, je lui tournais le dos. J'entendis quelqu'un soupirer, mais n'y fis pas attention, continuant à observer l'agitation générale. La lourde porte du cachot s'ouvrit, dans un grinçement pitoyable, et tous s'y engoufrèrent, plus préssés que jamais. À côté de moi, deux personnes semblèrent hésiter, avant de finalement partir, habitués. J'attendis qu'ils eûrent à leur tour passé la porte pour pousser un long et profond soupir. Avec une lenteur exagérée, je rassemblai mes affaires, pour finalement me lever. Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi, juste pour constater que la pièce était vide, avant de me traîner vers la porte, toujours aussi lentement.

Mais pourquoi me sentais-je si vide à la simple idée de quitter ce maudit cachot?

Une réponse me vint, bien trop vite à mon goût, et je la repoussai au plus profond de mon esprit. N'importe quoi! me serinais-je. Vraiment ridicule... Malheureusement, mon coeur ne se rangea pas à mes arguments, et il se durcit à nouveau. Je secouais la tête, esperant réussir à me raisonner, lorsque mon genou se heurta au rebord d'un pupitre. Avec un gémissement de douleur, je lâchai toutes mes affaires, qui rebondirent dans tous les sens. Me mordant les lêvres, je sautillais sur place, avant de finalement m'immobiliser. Mes yeux vides balayèrent le sol, regardant sans les voirs mon livre ouvert et mes nombreux parchemins répandus par terre, et je passai ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Mais quelle merde, soupirais-je.

J'allais me pencher pour les rammasser, quand derrière moi, une voix traînarde et grinçante retentit brusquement.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de parler dans mon cachot, releva le professeur Rogue.

Je sursautai, me retournant brutalement. Trois parchemins dans une main, une plume dans l'autre, Sevrus Rogue me jeta un regard, avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Mon coeur fit un bond, et tout mon désespoir s'envola.

Ma réponse tenait en deux mots: Severus Rogue.

Ce n'était de ce cachot que je ne voulais m'éloigner, mais de lui. C'était de son absence que naissait ce grand vide en moi. C'était son absence qui transformait mon sang en acide. C'était son absence qui rendait ma vie si morne. C'était son absence qui me rendait vide.

C'était lui qui me redonnait vie.

J'avoue que j'ignore ce que je lui trouvais. Qu'y avait-il d'attirant en lui? Entre ses cheveux gras, son nez crochu, ses yeux criant le mépris, ses vêtements toujours trop amples, j'avoue que je cherche encore. Pourtant, c'était de lui que je rêvais chaque nuit, c'était de lui dont j'avais besoin, c'était de lui dont j'avais déséspérement envie.

-Vous comptez passer votre soirée ici, ou bien vous allez sortir?

Sa voix trainârde me rammena sur Terre aussi brutalement qu'une giffle. La plume en l'air, assis derière son bureau, Severus Rogue m'adressa un regard explicite, sourcil relevé. Je ne pûs rien faire, mes joues se mirent à brûler, malgré moi.

-Euh... je... bafouillai-je. Je...Euh...

La bouche grande ouverte, je tentais d'emètre une parole cohérente, sans succès. Le regard de Rogue passa lentement de l'agacement à la surprise, pour finir à l'incompréhension, et je m'embrasais de plus belle. Ses yeux, si profonds, me sondèrent, semblant chercher au plus profond de moi et je frissonai. Que voyait-il? Comprendrait-il? Fermant les yeux, je me secouais. C'était idiot. S'il me fixait ainsi, c'était juste parce qu'il m'avait posé une question. Question qui, d'ailleurs, attendait toujours une réponse. Rouvrant les yeux, je cherchais mentalement quoi dire... avant de brusquement me figer. Parce que Severus Rogue me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés par surprise.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je réalisais que je mordillais ma lêvre inférieure.

Mes propres yeux s'écarquillèrent à leur tour, j'ignorai cependant qui de nous deux était le plus surpris. Pendant ce qui me sembla durer à la fois quelques secondes et une éternité, nous nous fixâmes ainsi, chacun tentant de déchiffrer le regard de l'autre, quand soudain, il ouvrit la bouche. Alors, je perdis la raison.

-Severus...

Je prononçai son nom comme on prononce le nom d'une chose infiniment précieuse, douce et fragile. Pourtant, il réagit aussi violement que si je l'avais insulté. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et ses traits, d'ordinaire si lisses, se tordirent de stupeur, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient encore. Sa plume lui échappa des mains, elle tomba doucement sur le sol. Je crois qu'il voulut parler, cependant seul un hoquet s'échappa de ses lêvres entrouvertes.

-Sev, murmurai-je avec un léger sourire, respire voyons...

La folie la plus douce m'envahit, si belle et si ennivrante que je me permis même de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Une part de moi s'alarma, me hurlant que j'allais trop loin, je la balayais rapidement. J'étais déjà allé bien trop loin, qu'avais-je encore à perdre? Inconsciemment, je souris, et mon corps frissona, comme heureux que je cède. À nouveau, je me mordis la lêvre, pure provocation cette fois. Severus perdit toute expression, sa bouche grande ouverte. Lentement, je fis un pas vers lui, puis un autre. Figé, il continua de me fixer, son souffle, étrangement érratique, soulevant doucement sa poitrine. Un sourire incroyablement séducteur étira mes lêvres, cependant que je soulevai un sourcil aguicheur. Doucement, je tendis la main et il s'anima enfin. D'un même mouvement, il s'enfonça brutalement dans son siège, s'écartant de moi, et sa bouche se referma. Pourtant, je ne fis que poser ma paume sur la surface du bureau, l'éffleurant à mesure que je le contournais. À aucun moment, je ne cillai, Severus non plus. Doucement, lentement, je me retrouvai face à lui. Nerveusement, il déglutit, ouvrant à nouveau la bouche, mais je l'interrompis en posant mon doight sur mes lêvres.

-Chut, murmurai-je avant de sourire, plus timidement soudain.

Mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je déglutis à mon tour. Une tension toute nouvelle, pesante et pourtant subtile, venait d'envahir l'air, rednant nos souffles mêlés incroyablement bruyant dans le silence. Mon coeur, comme mon corps, se glaçèrent, apréhendant ce qui arrivait.

Je ne souriais plus.

Timidement, j'avançai à nouveau, et mon genoux frôla le sien. Mon corps frémit à ce simple contact, et je me figeai. Inconsciement, je mordis ma lêvre, et Severus déglutit. Inspirant profondement, je tendis une main tremblante vers son visage stupéfait. Doucement, je caressai sa joue. Il ferma les yeux. Rassemblant mon courage, je déglutis nerveusement, avant de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Presque aussitôt, il rouvrit les yeux. Presque. Parce que pendant une seconde, je le vis clairement se mordre la joue. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, hésitants mais résolus. Ma main carressa à nouveau sa joue, tandis que ma deuxième vint se plaçer sous son menton. La tension, plus éléctrique que jamais, se répandit en moi, me figeant. Soudain, je savais quoi faire. Inspirant doucement, je me penchais vers lui, fermant les yeux.

Et mes lêvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Si le début fûs chaste et doux, je perdis vite le contrôle. Mes mains quittèrent rapidement son visage, se perdant dans ses cheveux, avant de se posées sur sa nuque, pressant ses lêvres aux miennes. Mon corps se colla au sien, avide, tandis que ma langue forçait ses lêvres, cherchant la sienne, jouant avec. Le souffle court, je l'embrassais fièvreusement, aux Anges lorsque soudain, il répondit à mon baiser. Ses bras enserèrent mes reins, sa langue caressa mes lêvres, douce, mais pressée, son souffle devint bruyant et saccadé. À bout de souffle, je finis par rompre notre baiser, reculant juste assez pour coller mon front au sien. Un sourire étira mes lêvres, puis les siennes et je fermai les yeux.

Dans un sursaut phénoménal, je me réveillai en sueur. La lumière me fit mal aux yeux, je ne parvins cependant pas à les fermer. Le souffle érratique, je fixai un point droit devant moi, avant de passer une main tremblante sur mon visage perlé de sueur.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'un... Rêve?

En moi, il y eue une cassure. Soulagement, frustration, désir, tous plus puissant, se mélant avec la force brute d'un ouragan. Secouant la tête, je tentai de me raisonner.

Non, cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Et pourtant... Par reflèxe, je me mordis la lêvre. Avais-je suffisement d'imagination? Avais-je pu imaginer le goût de ses lêvres, les formes de son corps, la courbe de son sourire? N'étais-ce réellement... Qu'un rêve?

Mon esprit se mit à tourner, trop vite, me donnant le vertige. Tentant vainement de reprendre pied avec la réalité, je me levai, avant de descendre doucement dans la salle commune. Je m'étonnai de la trouver pleine aussi tard, avant de me rappeler que l'on était samedi. Enfin, cétait ce dont je croyais me rappeler. Dans un état quasi second, je me laissai tomber dans le premier canapé venu, sous de nombreux regards étonnés, que j'ignorai. Fermant les yeux, je posai mes doigts sur mes tempes, cherchant à me concentrer.

Juste un rêve?

C'était pourtant si présent en moi. Ses lêvres contre les miennes. Ses mains sur mon corps. Sou souffle sur mes joues. Son sourire.

Vraiment?

-Euh, bonjour?

J'ouvris les yeux. Elle. Bien sûr.

-Wah, s'éblouit-elle, un sourire? C'est rare ces derniers temps!

Sourire? Machoire serrée, je la fusillai des yeux. Comme à chaque fois, elle haussa les épaules, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil le plus proche. S'étirant, elle se mit à joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux, avant de brusquement se redresser.

-Au fait, il te voulait quoi Rogue hier?

Etant en train de passer ma main dans mes cheveux, je me figeai en plein geste ,les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi? réussi-je à articuler.

-Hier soir, tu sais, répéta-t-elle. Mais si,! ajouta-t-elle en voyant que non, je ne saissais pas. Après le cour de potion, tu as mis des heures à revenir! Il te voulait quoi?

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, tandis que mon coeur s'emballait.

Juste un rêve?

-Alors? insista-t-elle. Il te voulait quoi?

Quelque chose d'étrange, de brûlant mais d'agréable, naquit dans mon ventre, et je me levai rapidement.

-Euh, juste vérifier un truc, lançai-je. Euh, écoute, je dois aller vérifier un truc, ajoutais-je en m'éloignant vers la porte.

-En pyjama? me hurla-t-elle, mais j'étais déjà dehors.

En courant, je m'élançai dans le couloir, un sourire étrangement agréable aux lêvres. En moi, le doute se battait contre l'espoir. Rêve ou réalité?

Samedi ou non, Severus Rogue ne serrait jamais ailleurs que dans son cachot, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'y rendre. Pourtant, une fois devant sa porte, j'hésitais. Doute, espoir? Réalité, fantasme? Severus...

J'eus l'impression que mon bras pesait des tonnes lorsque j'ouvris la porte de son cachot. La porte grinça, me faisant étrangement sursauter. Lui faisant également relever la tête. Assis à son bureau, une plume en main, Severus Rogue me dévisagea. Avec peine, je déglutis. Subitement, je réalisais où j'étais, ce que je faisais, ce que j'espérais, et tous les sentiments revinrent. Peur, désir, frustration, envie, résignation, tous me traversèrent le coeur quand soudain, il eut un étrange éclat dans les yeux. Je me figeai, cependant qu'il reposait sa plume.

-Vous souhaitiez peut-être me parler? proposa-t-il.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit, mais je ne prononçai pas le moindre mot. Qu'aurai-je pu dire? Je ne savais même pas ce que j'attendais exactement. Toujours à son bureau, Severus m'interrogea des yeux, le visage figé, et je me forçais à émettre un son intelligible.

-Euh...

-Vous pourriez commencer par fermer la porte, releva-t-il, d'une voix étrangement monocorde.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses yeux ne collait pas. Cette lueur, cette étrange lueur, aux creux de ses prunelles... Soulevant un sourcil explicite, il me dévisagea encore, et je déglutis avec peine. Doucement, lentement, je me retournais vers la porte, que je refermais sans trop savoir pourquoi. À peine le loquet claqua-t-il que soudain, je n'avais qu'une envie: m'enfuir en courant. C'était trop...

Avec la même lenteur, je me tournais vers lui. Avant de me figer de surprise. Parce que Severus Rogue souriait.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de vous reçevoir dans cette... tenue? fit-il doucement, en souriant.

Le choc fût si grand qu'à nouveau ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Longuement, il m'observa, souriant, avant de soupirer.

-Tu étais plus loquace hier.

Pendant trois interminables secondes, je me figeai complètement, coeur, corps et sang compris. Pendant trois interminables secondes, je me mis à analyser sa phrase, son intonation, ses mots. Pendant trois interminables secondes, je fixais sans y croire son sourire. Pendant trois interminables secondes...

Un sourire tranchant étira mes lèvres. Ah! Comme ça il voulait du loquace? Doucement, je m'approchais de lui. Severus eut un sourire... explicite. Lentement, j'enjambais le bureau, sur lequel, je m'assis, face à lui. Et avec la même lenteur, je me penchais à son oreille.

-T'inquiète Severus, tu vas en avoir du loquace, murmurais-je, mais avant...

Je reculais. Severus me dévisagea, une certaine frustration dans les yeux. Je souris.

-Saurais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai une amnésie partielle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

À nouveau, ses traits perdirent toute expression.

-Amnésie partielle? répéta-t-il.

-Amnésie partielle, confirmais-je.

Pendant trois secondes, il me dévisagea, perplexe... avant de soudain sourire. Je l'interrogeais des yeux.

-Amnésie partielle... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates...

Son sourire devint très explicite et je décidai que l'amnésie pouvait attendre. D'un même mouvement, je m'assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassais avec une violente douceur. Ces mots me revinrent en tête. Du loquace? Oh, j'allais me montrer très loquace.

Aussi sûr que je m'appellais Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Voilà! Alors, vous vous y attendiez? J'avoue qu'au départ, ce devait être monsieur Draco Malfoy, mais je voulais un couple inédit, sans pour autant virer dans le Neville/Severus. Donc, j'ai opté pour monsieur Weasley. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus xD


End file.
